Gary and Alex: Yokai Watch
by SailorMarble14
Summary: The story of Yo-kai watch only with my FNAF 4 brothers Alex and Gary.One day when camping with their dad they find a mysterious capsule machine. They use the machine, and meet a Yo-kai named Whisper. Whisper gives them the Yo-kai Watch and are now the only people who can see Yo-kai. (NOTE: This will have Yokai OC's)
1. Chapter 1

Gary and Alex: Yokai Watch Chapter 1.1

 **Hey I finally got my other new story up finally! Right in the time I have to go to bed.**

 **So I got this idea a month ago, and originaly it was a Roleplay between me and my best friend AnimeToonz19, but I liked it so far so I decided to turn it into a fanfic.**

 **I hope you like it.**

In the forest two brothers and their dad where going for a summer out in the woods to get some fresh air. The brothers were named Alex and Gary, and their dad Vincent was getting the tent sent up for them.

"I love camping!" Alex cheered looking at his big brother Gary.

Gary chuckled seeing this is his little brother's first time camping, same for Gary. Vincent chuckled, as he was finish setting up the tent.

"I know you guys will love it." Vincent replied. Alex and Gary smiled back at their father. "Would you boys mind getting firewood?" He asked.

"Sure." The boys replied. They got up and walked to look for firewood. After what seemed like 10 minutes they finally get enough wood, and decided to give it to their dad for the fire. However, Alex couldn't stop staring at a tree that contained a capsule machine.

"Gary look!" Alex yelled pointing at the capsule machine.

"What is it?" Gary asked.

"A capsule machine!" Alex yelled. He gave his sticks to Gary and ran towards it. Gary dropped the sticks and frowned, but followed his little brother. Alex looked the machine, and saw it was old like almost 200 years old. He then went through his pockets to see if he had a quarter, but nothing, he then looked at his brother too see if he had money on him.

Gary sighed, he did have money, but he didn't want to spend it on a crappy machine. "Its an old machine. I'm sure it's broken. Now come on dad's waiting." Gary said as he grabbed the sticks.

"But I want to know if I'll get something!" Alex wined.

Gary sighed and put the sticks down. "Okay. Okay." He said as he went to his pocket and took out a quarter, and put it in the machine. He spines it a few times, surprised to see it still worked and out came a capsule which looked like a rock. "A rock?!" Gary yelled.

"I think it's the capsule Gary." Alex said. He grabbed it and tried to open it. It was stuck and took breaths after failing to open it.

Gary sighed and had his hand out for Alex to give him the capsule. "Let me try." He said. Alex then handed it over to him. Gary then twisted open the capsule and it started to glow. After the capsule glowed for a bit a ghost like figure came out of it.

"190 years! Can give you a crick in the neck!" The ghost complained. The brothers screamed and jumped in fear meeting the ghost.

"W-Who are you?" Alex asked hugging his brother in fear.

"Well what's up, I am Whisper." He bowed as he introduced himself. "And I am a yokai."

"Yokai?" Alex and Gray questioned never hearing the term before.

"A yokai is a spirit or supernatural being that causes unexpected daily occurrences." Whispered explained. Whisper stretched. "You can't believe how long I was stuck there. Thank you for helping me."

"No problem." Gary replied. He and Alex grabbed the sticks and started to walk away, but Whisper was following them.

Alex turned around seeing Whisper, and looked at his brother. "Gary. He's following us." Alex said.

"Just ignore him." Gary replied not looking back. Alex turned around and went closer to Gary holding his arm. Suddenly, Whisper appeared in front of the brothers scaring them once again.

"You guys are being very rude. After setting me free and ignoring me, is that a way to treat your brother?" Whisper asked.

"Butler?" Alex and Gary asked at the same time.

"As for saving me. I get to serve you as your Yokai Butler." Whisper explained.

After a moment of silence Gary and Alex started laughing leaving Whisper floating there shocked. Gary and Alex then started to walk off still laughing. Whisper glared and faced the brothers again. "You think its funny?" He asked giving a glare.

"We don't need a ghost butler dude." Gary said wiping a tear from his eye.

Whisper then looked with an unimpressed look and sighed. He faced the brothers again. "Come on." He begged. "Its my way of saying thank you."

"It is?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Yep." Whisper replied. "And I even brought a gift for you guys." He grabbed two watches, one was white and the other was orange.

The brothers looked each other confused. "What is that?" Alex asked.

"Its your Yokai Watch. It helps you track down Yokai." Whisper explained.

"Yokai Watch?" Alex and Gary questioned.

Whisper nodded. "Its my gift for you two from me. Now put it on." Whisper said.

Alex grabbed the orange watch, while Gary then sighed grabbing the white one. The two put it on and looked how cool was it. "Wow this is cool!" Alex said smiling at his watch.

"Okay, so now what?" Gary asked after putting on his watch.

"Try to see if there is any Yokai around here." Whisper suggested. Alex and Gary click the button on the side of their watch and look around too see if there was any Yokai around.

"See anything?" Alex asked his brother.

Gary shook his head. "No. You?" He asked.

"Me neither." The two brothers then shut off their watches and decided to go back to their campsite. As they were walking back Whisper followed them back. After getting the sticks down, they see Whisper and look back at their dad who's back was facing towards them.

"Wait? Can dad see you Whisper?" Alex asked.

"I don't think he can." Gary corrected him.

"Your right." Whisper replied. "Watch." Whisper started talking and chatting, which freak out the brothers, but then they saw Vincent wasn't getting any reaction towards Whisper.

"Why can't daddy see him?" Alex asked.

"Humans can't see Yokai, you two are the only people are the only people who can see us with that watch." Whisper explained pointing at the watches Alex and Gary are wearing.

"I see." Gary said.

"Though there are a few Yokai that could be seen without the help of the watch, but its quiet rare." Whisper explained again.

"How is that possible?" Gary asked.

Whisper thought about it for a minute, but nothing came up. "Uh… I don't know." He said.

"Well what do we do if we see a Yokai?" Alex asked.

"You have to negotiate them or fight them." Whisper explained crossing his arms and nodding.

"Really?" Gary asked. Whisper nods. Suddenly the brothers, and their Yokai butler hear a noise that sounding like someone was crying. After hearing that noise, Vincent dropped the wood for the campfire. The boys then ran to their father.

"Daddy! Are you okay?" Alex asked going to help his dad up.

"Yeah. I just fell and dropped the firewood." Vincent said rubbing his head. Alex then looked at his watch and scanned around the area to see if he can find his first Yokai and he did. Alex's eyes widen when he saw a blue and green bird Yokai.

"Gary! Whisper! Look!" Alex yelled. Vincent didn't pay attention since he had to go get the sticks back.

Whisper then saw the Yokai and looked through his IPad at who it was. "Let's see." He said. He looked through the tablet and finally found the Yokai Alex found. "Its Buhu a Yokai who gives people bad luck." He explained.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"A Yokai cause lot of problems in people's daily lives, so Buhu causes people's bad luck." Whisper explained.

"Oh." Alex replied knowing now.

"So you can talk to her or get another Yokai to fight her." Whisper explained. Gary then grabs Whisper and pushes him towards her.

"You're a Yokai so you fight her." Gary said smiling holding Whisper.

"Sorry." Whisper said escaping from Gary's grasp. "I'm just a butler not a fighter." He explained.

"Well which one of us talks to him?" Alex asked.

"Here. Let me try." Gary said going up to Buhu. "Uh excuse me?" Gary said. Buhu looked at him. "Can you stop possessing my dad? We're trying to camp here."

"But it's my nature." Buhu replied.

"But why my dad?" Gary asked again.

"Just someone I came across."

"Can you please stop." Alex begged. "We can do anything for you."

"No one can help me. I feel nothing, but sadness." Buhu said. "Boo-hoo…" She cried.

Alex looked up at the tree and sees a fruit hanging up. Alex smiled and went to reach it only for a bird to swipe it away. "Aww." He frowned.

"I'm sorry." Buhu said looking down.

"Hey!" Gary yelled. "Don't possess my brother!"

Buhu then cried again, which caused a nut to fall down from a tree. Gary picked it up only for a squirrel to swipe it away from him. "Hey that was mine!" Gary yelled. Which caused the squirrel to reply by throwing the nut back at him. "Ow." He groaned.

"Sorry." Buhu said again.

"Its okay." Alex said going to Buhu.

Buhu looked down. "I don't mean to make your lives miserable, but I can't help it." She said. "Boo-hoo…"

Alex and Gary got scared seeing Buhu cry again. Gary ran off hiding behind a tree, but Alex stood their comforting Buhu. "Its not your fault. Its what you do, so were not mad." Alex said. "Right Gary?" He asked.

Gary thought of it for a bit, and sighed seeing this was his first encounter with a Yokai. "Yeah I guess." Gary said.

"See." Alex replied to Buhu.

Buhu looked at Alex and nodded. "Thank you." Buhu said. Suddenly she started to glow and a medal with her picture appeared.

"What's this?" Alex asked as he grabbed the medal.

"It's a Yokai Medal." Whisper replied.

"What does it do?" Gary asked looking at the medal.

"Whenever you two are in a Yokai situation you can call upon other Yokai to help you." Whisper explained.

"Cool." Alex said looking at the medal.

Just then Gary glared noticing something. "Wait? Where's mine!" He yelled.

"Sorry." Buhu replied.

"It's a one per customer deal, so you and Alex would have to share medals." Whisper explained.

"Aww." Gary said looking down.

Alex looked at the medal and held it out for Gary. "Its okay Gary, you can hold the medal if you want." He said.

"Really." Gary said, as he grabbed the medal from Alex's hands and looked at it with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Alex replied.

"Well goodbye." Buhu said as she left.

Later Gary, and Alex enjoy their camping time with their father, while they look at their medal. "This is cool big brother!" Alex cheered.

"Yeah." Gary replied.

"You guys did great." Whisper said putting his arms around them. "Oh yes. You can't take off your watches it's stuck on you guys good." Whisper mentioned now giving a sinister look.

"What?!" The brother yelled at the same time.

"Oh I should have told you guys before giving you the watch." Whisper said. "Silly me." He then gave an evil chuckle. Just then he stopped laughing seeing bother brother glaring at him.

"Shall we beat him up big brother?" Alex asked.

"I agree with you." Gary replied. The two started walking closer to Whisper.

"W-wait! You don't want to do this to your Yokai butler do you?! Alex! Gary!" Whisper saw they weren't going to stop so he flied off. "H-HELP!" He yelled. This started the adventures of Alex and Gary and their interaction with Yokai.


	2. Chapter 2

Gary and Alex Yokai Watch 1-2

 **Hey! I finally got a chapter up after a few months of posting the first chapter. I wanted to get it done yesterday, but I was so tired and busy I couldn't finish it, but I finally got it done today and its up for you guys to read.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yokai Watch just the story**

It was a normal weekend, and Gary and Alex were waiting to cross the street. The two were looking both ways before crossing. "Hey Gary?" Alex asked his brother turned around as the two were walking to the other side of the block. "Where are we going?"

"Just a lovely walk." Gary said smiling. Alex smiled as well. Since Whisper came into their lives, it's been a while since the two did something relaxing. "Good thing Whisper overslept." He said.

"Yeah." Alex gave a laugh. "He talks to much." Alex and Gary shared a laugh as they made it to the other side of the street.

"Agreed."

What they didn't notice was Whisper was following them. "What's up!?" He said. The two brothers screamed in fright seeing Whisper appear out of nowhere.

"Great." Alex and Gary groan. They were so close from getting away from Whisper.

"So how are you guys this wonderful morning?" Whisper asked ignoring the pissed looked on Alex and Gary's faces.

"Good." Alex said.

"Ready to look for more yokai?" Whisper asked. Alex smiled, but Gary sighed seeing how looking for Yokai was so hard.

"Sure." Alex said with a smile. Gary sighed and gave a smile and a nod as well.

Suddenly they heard a person scream from the other side, and once they turned around they saw a girl crossing the street, even though the walk sign is now on stop, and a truck was heading towards her.

"Hey watch out!" Gary yelled. Alex covered his eyes not wanting to see the result, but at that point opened his watch. Gary saw the light, and a red cat like yokai appearing from the girl. This was the yokai Jibanyan.

"Take this truck!" He yelled. "Paws of furry!" Jibanyan started to move his paws in a punching matter. However, the truck got the better of him, and pushed him out of the way blasting him off again. "EYE OF THE TIGER!"

"What the!" Alex, Gary, and Whisper yelled at the same time shocked at what just happened.

"Let's see." Whisper said ignoring the fact a cat yokai was sent blasting off again. He then took out his tablet and looked around the Yokai Wiki. After scrolling around he finally found out who this was. "Ah his name is Jibanyan. He causes traffic accident and near misses, by possessing people."

After his explanation, Jibanyan started to land back down to Earth. He quickly got up, and went to walk away. "Meow?" He asked seeing Gary and Alex.

"Meow to you." Whisper said.

Jibanyan went to walk again, but looked at the two again. "Meow?"

"Meow to you." Whisper said again.

"Uh hi." Alex said nervously.

After a few seconds silence, "Meow!" Jibanyan yelled. "Can you guys really see me?!"

"Uh yeah." Gary said.

"B-But how?"

Gary and Alex showed him their watches and he took realization to them.

"Oh. Well I have to go back to training." Jibanyan said walking back onto the street, but before he can attack the car coming towards him, he gets hit, and launched to the wall.

"For what?" Alex asked. "To be road kill?" He asked.

Jibanyan started to walk back, ignoring Alex's comment. "I'm fine." Jibanyan groaned now looking beat up. "I just need to do some stretches first." Jibanyan did a stretch and then went back on the street. However, like last time he got hit by a car.

And again.

And again.

And again till he was sent flying to space, and back down like a missile. "Think he'll stop anytime soon?" Gary asked. Alex and Whisper shook their heads.

Jibanyan slowly got up and slowly cried. "I give up." He cried. Those cried then turned to sobs, and knowing he feels went over to him and rubbed his back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alex asked worried for the little guy.

Jibanyan shook his head. "No." He said and sobbed a bit more. "Before I was a yokai conspiriting people, I was just a regular house cat." He sniffled and wiped his tears away.

"You were?" Alex asked.

Jibanyan nodded. "Before I was Jibanyan I was a regular house cat taken care by a sweet girl named Amy." He said starting his story. "But then." He sniffled and teared up again.

Flashback:

Jibanyan, when he was still a pet cat was crossing the street minding his own business. Suddenly a truck came by and after reacting to a split second, Jibanyan was hit and was dead at the scene.

Suddenly a young girl, who was Amy, came by and saw Jibanyan, dead on the street, but she didn't look sad or depressed just emotionless. "I can't believe you got hit by a truck. You lame cat."

Flashback ends

"Bummer dude." Gary said starting to feel bad for the guy.

"She must have a reason for saying that to you." Alex said.

Jibanyan stood up feeling fine after being sad for a few seconds. "I know." He said. "So that's my goal show Amy I can defeat a car!" Jibanyan said feeling determined.

"But." Gary started looking around. "She's not here."

Jibanyan looked down again. "I know." He said. Alex felt bad for the little guy and gave him a hug. Jibanyan was shocked by the hug, and gave Alex a hug back. "T-Thank you." He said blushing.

Alex smiled. "Hey everyone needs a friend." He said. Jibanyan's eyes widen and looked at Alex, whose eyes were sparkling.

"Thank you." Jibanyan said. Suddenly he started glowing and his medal appeared. Alex and Gary saw it, and Alex got the medal.

He started at it in surprise. "For me?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Jibanyan said smiling. "Were friends nya-ow right?" He asked.

"Right." Alex replied with a nod. Jibanyan hugs Alex, and the later hugs back. Whisper and Gary smiled, but Whisper made it dramatic by crying and blowing on a tissue.

Jibanyan then sniffed the air and saw a store selling his favorite food, choco-bars. He let go of Alex and ran for the street. "Choco-bars!" He yelled running, however, he didn't see a truck coming, and got hit by the truck launching him into space.

"Think he'll ever quit?" Gary asked.

"No." Alex and Whisper replied.

"Thought so." Gary said.


	3. Chapter 3

Gary and Alex: Yokai Watch Episode 2-1

 **Hey~ How was everyone's 4th of July or for thoese not in the US their day yesterday?**

 **Well yesterday despite it being a holiday was the 4 year anniversary of me starting fanfics. I tried to post yesterday, but I was busy and tired. I thought I would work on it at night, as I saw the fireworks from my window, but that didn't work. My dog was whimpering and the fireworks were really going off last night, but I finally got it done and posted.**

 **Now, I have three other stories I need to work on, even 2 others I haven't touched within months, so that gives me a total of 5+ stories left to work on.**

 **But I'll try though I should get collage prepared soon, and stories could be off for a bit.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story.**

 **Fave and Review it helps me write more ^^**

 **Discalimer: I only own the story, the characters belong to their respective series.**

At a normal day at home, Whisper was looking through the Yokai Wiki to search up rare Yokai for Gary and Alex to learn. Gary and Alex were just lying down on the later's bed looking at the ceiling. "So what are you looking up Whisper?" Gary asked.

"Rare Yokai." Whisper said.

"Rare Yokai?" Alex asked.

Whisper nodded. "Yes, there are many rare yokai, one in particular is this Noko." Whisper explained, and showed the brothers, the Noko, which was a snake-like yokai with a yellow body and green spots.

"What's does a Noko do?" Gary asked.

"Well…" Whisper didn't know what to say, since he too hasn't seen a Noko. "I'm not sure no ones ever seen a Noko in person." As he explained, Gary and Alex looked down at the floor and see the Noko smiling.

"Here's one." Alex said.

"One what?" Whisper asked not turning around facing the brothers.

Noko started squeaking and smiling. "The Noko." Gary said.

Whisper turns around, and Noko disappears before he could see it. Whisper looks and glares at the brothers. "That's crazy, no one has ever seen a Noko before." Whisper explained.

"Well we did!" Alex said.

"Oh yeah." Whisper said back and went up to Alex's face, "prove it."

Alex looked around and tried to find a way to prove it. "It was right there, we saw it!" Gary yelled backing up Alex's story.

Noko appears again, but now there were two of them. Whisper turns around and like before, Noko disappears again with its copy. "It's gone." Alex whispered. Whisper glares at the brothers and turns around researching some more.

Once Whisper was not looking, Noko and its copy appeared, but there was another copy. "Whisper! "Whisper!" Alex yelled.

"What!" Whisper yelled back. Alex and Gary started to point at where the Noko were, and once he turned around there they were squeaking away. Whisper's mouth drops seeing the Noko. He was shocked seeing that Alex and Gary were right all along.

"There cute aren't they." Alex said about to get one, but Whisper stops him.

"Stop! Alex! Gary! These things could be dangerous!" Whisper warned. He didn't know if these were dangerous, but being their Yokai Butler he needed to do everything he can to keep them safe. However, seeing how cute Noko was with their adorable squeaking was a great way to know there dangerous.

"No their not." Alex said, "their so cute." Alex said holding one and hugging it. Noko squeaks from the complement and gives Alex a kiss on the cheek. Alex laughs and gives Noko a hug. Gary smiles seeing Noko being cute to Alex and saw one of the copies handing over its medal with its tongue.

"Oh," Gary said, and he grabbed the medal looking at it. "Thank you." He said. Noko replied with a squeak. Whisper was just shocked seeing that the rare yokai was near Gary and Alex, and his only response was to faint.

Alex and Gary turn around and saw Whisper passed out. "What's wrong with him?" Alex asked.

Gary shrugged, "I have no idea." He said. Noko just squeaked in confusion. Alex smiles and hugs Noko more, giving Noko a smile. Gary smiles and gives Noko a pet, "This little dude, is cool, isn't he." He said.

Alex giggled, "Yeah, and adorable." He said. He then looked at Noko, and wondered, besides duplicating what else can Noko do. "What else can Noko do?"

"Whisper?" Alex asked. Whisper fully wakes up and looks at the brothers. "Can you check for us, what Noko does?" He asked. Whisper then went through his Yokai Pad to search through the Yokai Wiki on Noko.

"Ah there it is." Whisper said finding the info on Noko. "Noko is a yokai that brings good fortune for those who find it."

Alex and Gary smiled. "Good fortune!" They said together.

"Yes," Whisper said ignoring their happiness, and continued on, "It can also multiply, vanish quickly, and has incredible jumping abilities."

"So," Alex and Gary look at Noko, who quickly disappears, "wait!" Alex called out. The Noko re-appears on Alex's lap and gives him a kiss.

"Wow! He's fast!" Gary said.

"Yeah." Alex replied. Suddenly, Noko started to multiply, and now there were 5 of them. "Whoa!" Alex said surprised. But that didn't stop there, and then there were 10 of them.

"Ok, Noko." Gary said. "You can stop now." Gary and Alex scooted back towards their door. Then the Noko's started to jump around the room. "Whisper! Help us!" He yelled scooting back as far as possible.

"H-How?" Whisper asked scooting back as well.

"I like Noko's but not this many." Alex said whimpering and tearing up. Alex held his brother tight.

"Me neither!" Gary yelled holding his brother as well. The brothers look to see Whisper being buried as well. No one knew what to do at this moment

Suddenly, Alex had an idea he slowly went to one of the Noko copies, and kneeled down facing it. "Noko," The Noko looked at him, "could you stop, please?" He asked. Then surprisingly, they stopped. Gary and Whisper were shocked at this. "And, can you make your copies go away?" Alex asked. Noko squeaked and suddenly, all the copies went away leaving one Noko jumping around and land on Gary's head.

Gary laughs and takes the Noko off his head, and let it face him. "Hey." He giggled. Noko squeaks with happiness making Alex giggle. Noko then jumped to Alex, who then hugged it.

"Can we keep it?" Alex asked.

Whisper's eyes widen. "What! No! That thing almost killed us!" He yelled.

Gary and Alex glared. "It didn't do anything wrong?" He said.

"Yeah." Alex said backing up his brother. Noko also backed up with a squeak.

Whisper then thinks about it, and knowing it was 3 against one, he decided to give up. "Alright well keep it." He said with a sigh.

"Yay!" Alex cheered hugging his new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**So hi everyone. How is preparing for the holidays going for you?**

 **Sorry for keeping this story on hold since July, I was focusing too much on my other fanfics and never got the time to work on this one! I started to remember this fanfic after seeing the Yokai Watch movie back in October, but other fanfics got in the way and I couldn't finish it.**

 **But no need to worry! Here is the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yokai Watch and FNAF**

* * *

Gary and Alex Yokai Watch 2-2

Gary made it to class one morning, and saw everyone talking and muttering about something, even his friends. "Morning guys." Gary said. No one replied to his 'hello' and Gary just sat down at his table. He looked at his friends reading the news on their phones. "Guys what's going on?"

"Gary!" Joey yelled. "Didn't you hear last night?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Gary asked. Calem and Lucas showed them a news report showing a silhouette picture of a dog like creature.

"What everyone is calling the man faced dog. Its been spotted." Calem explained.

"A what?" Gary asked confused.

"A man faced dog, it's a man with a dog's face." Lucas explained.

Gary stood there looking at his friend about what he just heard. "What?" Gary asked confused. "There's no such thing, it must be some prank online stars are doing now a days." He explained.

"Not really." A girl said coming forward to them. "I saw it too." Gary and his class looked at her surprised. "You see," She had a flashback, retelling of what happened. "I was walking home from a friend's house, when I saw a lost dog, I went closer to it to help it out, but when I saw its face." She had a loss of words of what to say.

"What did the face look like?!" A classmate asked.

"Did it really look like a man? Or a monster?" Calem asked.

"I-I don't know." The classmate replied. "But it didn't look like a dog." Gary glared knowing what it could have been; a yokai.

It was late at night, and Gary along with Whisper, Alex, and Jibanyan, where walking around town looking for the man faced dog. Alex and Jibanyan were tired, and didn't want to join in on Gary's search, but they had to since Gary dragged them to join him. Alex rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Gary I'm tired, can we do this in the morning?" He asked.

"No time now." Gary replied. "We have to find that, yokai and see what its up too." Alex sighed feeling very tired right now.

Whisper floated in front of Gary. "Gary, Alex could be right, human faced dogs are very dangerous yokai." Whisper explained.

"How could they be dangerous, its just a dog with a face of a man." Gary said not showing any signs of fear.

Whisper blocked him again. "But Gary, you don't understand." Gary looked at him raising an eyebrow. "If a man faced dog bites you, you turn into a man faced dog as well!" Whisper yelled.

Gary still stood there not believing anything Whisper is saying to him. "Whisper stop trying to scare me!" Gary yelled.

"I'm not trying to scare you." Whisper said turning away and crossing his arms. "I'm just warning you like a butler that's what I'm doing." Gary and Whisper glared at each other, till something rustled in the bushes getting everyone's attention.

Alex shrieked and held on to his big brother tight. "Protect me!" He screamed!

"Hey what about me!?" Jibanyan yelled jumping on Alex's shoulder and holding him tight. Alex and Jibanyan started to whimper, as the bushes started to rustle. Gary wasn't showing it, but he shaked a bit, wondering what kind of person, creature or yokai will appear from the bushes. After hearing a moment of rustling, a brown poodle came out from the bushes.

"A toy poodle?" Gary asked.

Alex and Jibanyan looked and sighed seeing it wasn't anything scary. "Thank goodness." They both said.

"Excuse me." A voice said. The group looked at each other and then around the place, until facing the poodle. "But I would prefer if you called me, Manjimutt." The poodle said showing his face to the group, which look like a man with a pair of glasses.

Whisper stood there scared in shocked, while the other three screamed and started to run around the whole place like idiots till the bumped into each other and fall to the ground. Whisper turned around, seeing the incident unfold. "Oh for heaven's sake!" He yelled.

The dog yokai, Manjimutt, looked down sadly at the scene with Gary and Alex just now, "I'm sorry." He said.

Whisper floated over to him putting his hands on his shoulders. "Now, now." He said. "Don't worry about them, they are just surprised seeing you, that's all."

Manjimutt looked down with a sigh. "Thanks, but that may not help at all!" He whined. Alex and Gary looked at each other, and then offered to see who would go and comfort the yokai. After a silent argument, Alex pushed Gary over to Whisper and Manjimutt. Whisper looked up to Gary, and whispered, "Its okay, he's harmless."

"He's creepy." Gary whispered.

"And weird." Alex whispered as well. Whisper covered their mouths and gave a sheepish smile. Manjimutt looked more depressed, and pushed the two boys aside to talk to them.

"Now boys behave." Whisper said. "We don't want to hurt Manjimutt's feelings."

Gary and Alex glared at him, with the yokai butler glaring at them back. "I'm sorry for butting in." Manjimutt said coming to the group with Jibanyan. "But it's nice to meet you."

Alex and Gary looked at each other. "Uh thanks." Alex said.

"No problem." Manjimutt said. "Come follow me, I'm going to tell you my story." Gary and Alex started to follow the yokai right to a small Japanese restaurant. "Hello, I'm back again."

The man working at the counter looked at Manjimutt and the boys. "Oh hello, I see you bought some friends, sit down." He said.

Gary and Alex looked at each other. "Wait! He can see you?" Gary asked. Manjimutt nodded, and sat down at the table. Alex shrugged and sat down next to Manjimutt, and Gary, Whisper and Jibanyan sat next to him.

"So where did you come from?" Alex asked.

"You see, there's something you don't know about yokai. Most yokai had past from living things like people and animals." Whisper explained.

"Yeah! Like me." Jibanyan said after taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh yeah, you used to be a pet cat before-" Gary was then cut off by Jibanyan pushing the flashback away.

"Okay! Okay! We get it! This story isn't about me, it's about him!" Jibanyan yelled pointing at Manjimutt.

"Oh right sorry." Gary said.

"That's fine." Manjimutt said. "Now," He took a drink of his drink. "I was just a regular guy with a wife and daughter, and a simple job, but then I lost my business, took a few drinks, and well, I just had some fun." He said smiling and blushing.

"What kind of fun?" Alex asked.

"When your older Alex." Whisper sighed putting his hand on his shoulder. Alex sighed and looked down.

"You see as I had fun, my whole world crashed down, and then I became this." Manjimutt said, remembering himself as a human dancing, bumping into wood, and crushing him and a cute toy poodle. After a moment, he came out of the wood, as the Manjimutt we know.

"Wow." Gary said.

"That's weird." Alex said finishing Gary's sentence.

"Most yokai stories are." Whisper replied.

"But I thought my life would be the same, but it didn't." Manjimutt said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

Manjimutt looked down. "I thought people would love poodles, but not me!" Manjimutt said, showing a fantasy of girls with poodles, and Manjimutt sitting in an emo corner.

"Why?" Alex asked eating a piece of Japanese food he got.

"Well." Manjimutt said. He then remembered the people who saw him screaming and running for their lives one of them is being chased by police.

"Oh." Alex said. He looked down feeling guilty of how he treated Manjimutt earlier. "Well, I don't think you're scary." He said.

Manjimutt looked up at Alex his eyes shining with hope and happiness. "Really?" He asked.

"Really?" Gary asked groaning, Whisper slapped his shoulder, to shut him up. "Ow!"

"Thank you." Manjimutt said ignoring Gary's insult. Suddenly a medal appeared, and went into Alex's hand. Manjimutt finished his drink, and jumped up from the stool and started to walk away. "Well, thank you for hearing my story, good night, and good bye."

"Bye!" Alex yelled waiving to Manjimutt. "What a nice yokai." Alex said with a smile.

"Yeah, nice but weird." Gary replied. Alex glared and slugged him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

Back with Manjimutt, he went to sit down next to a fire hydrant, and went to sleep. Seconds later, police show up, waking him up. "There he is!" An officer yelled.

Manjimutt shook in fear, and ran off with the police following him.


End file.
